Magical Mathieu
by Le Staff
Summary: OS/ Vous connaissez Magical Doremi ? Et bien voici Magical Mathieu. Résumé bien merdeux mais c'est drôle et sa résume bien.


Hey !  
Petit OS sans prétention, écrit, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, sans être ivre ou sous stupéfiant.  
Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure !  
Je vous mange tous autant que vous êtes,  
Aru-nya, directrice du Staff.

* * *

Un jeune homme, brun, fumant tranquillement, se perdait dans les rues peu fréquenté de sa ville.  
Il jura quand sa merveilleuse gâterie augmentant la chance d'avoir un cancer fut fini, et leva son regard pour observer les environs ; il avait beau chercher dans ses plus profonds souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas de cet endroit.  
Une boutique attira rapidement son attention et il ne tarda pas à faire tinter le doux son du carillon en s'y engouffrant.  
D'après l'enseigne, il s'agissait d'une boutique de magie, il ne fut donc pas surpris en découvrant plusieurs sortes d'amulettes aux formes étranges mais.. Artistique ?  
Tandis qu'il observait le contenu étrange de cette boutique, la voix de la vendeuse qui était tout aussi étrange que sa boutique s'éleva :  
\- Que cherchez vous jeune homme... ?  
\- Rien de spécial.. Je regarde...  
Seul un rire strident à vous faire trembler lui répondit. Il se retourna afin de contempler cette étrange personne et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en la voyant.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?!  
\- Rien.. Vos cheveux me rappelle mon meilleur ami... Ahlala... Une vraie sorcière...  
\- Que... Non ! Pourquoi as-t'il fallut que tu dise ça ?!  
\- Hein ?  
Un éclair orangé surgit soudain, éblouissant fortement le jeune homme aux yeux couleur de l'océan.  
Quand il put de nouveau voir convenablement, la femme qui lui rappelait tellement son ami avait disparu, à sa place se trouver une magnifique sorte de poupée d'une forme et d'une couleur rappelant vaguement celles d'une grenouille verte, qui se mit à crier d'une voix stridente qui eut le don de blesser auditivement notre protagoniste, profondément choqué.  
Il se tira douloureusement la joue, comme pour se prouver à lui même qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
Une fois qu'il en fut absolument certain, il s'évanouit, purement et simplement.  
Quand il se réveilla enfin, la grenouille paraissait toujours en colère mais discuter avec un insecte volant assez grand... En y regardant mieux, il s'agissait... D'une fée. D'une fée. OUI D'UNE FÉE.  
\- Ah... Tu es réveillé !  
La voix de cette petite créature, contrairement à celle de la chose verte, était douce et apaisante. Malheureusement pour notre cher Mathieu, la grenouille se remit à crier en lui expliquant certaines choses, dont il ne compris pas grand chose...  
Il avait saisie au vol leur nom ; la fée répondait au doux nom de Lili et l'affreuse créature au nom de Julianne mais se faisait appeler Magie Juju... Et c'était une sorcière. Avec des pouvoirs et tout !  
Ah et qu'il allait devoir devenir un apprenti sorcier aussi...  
En apprenant cela, le seul homme de la pièce s'était tétanisé. C'était un rêve.. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité d'après lui. Il avait rêvé qu'il avait mal quand il avait fait le célèbre test ; se pincer la joue, il n'y avait aucune autre solution...  
\- Oh et puis merde hein.  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve.. N'est ce pas ? Donc autant en profiter avant qu'il ne se réveille pensa t'il.  
\- Il va falloir te donner une console magique... Lili ?  
\- Oui oui j'y vais...  
La fée s'envola alors jusqu'au dessus d'une grande armoire et revint avec une autre armoire, beaucoup plus petite que la précédente.  
Magie Juju ouvrit alors les portes et Mathieu pu voir des espèces de boîtes à musiques qui tournoyaient. L'espace a l'intérieur paraissait plus grand, mais il ne s'en formalisa guère et s'inquiéta plutôt de la couleur rosée des consoles...  
\- Prend en une.  
C'était facile a dire pour elle.. Enfin bon... C'était un rêve. Il se saisit donc d'une des consoles et, intrigué, appuya en son centre.  
Une petite musique délicieusement horripilante se joua alors, tandis qu'une robe violette très clair, à la limite du blanc apparu. Le jeune homme, plein de virilité, regarda cette robe avec dégout.  
\- MET LA AVANT LA FIN DE LA MUSIQUE !  
... C'est un rêve Mathieu, c'est un rêve... Il enfila cette fichue robe et mis l'horrible chapeau qui allait avec tandis que ses vêtements d'origine disparaissent et que des bottes et des gants de la même couleur que la robe apparaissaient par miracle à la fin de ses membres.  
Magie Juju et Lili étaient littéralement en train de mourir de rire tandis que le jeune homme était complètement rouge.  
Il commença donc à appuyer sur toutes les touches de la console, qui s'était placée au centre de sa poitrine, produisant une multitude d'assemblage de notes peu harmonieux.  
Au bout d'un moment, un vieux balais s'en trouva éjecté. Mathieu l'attrapa au vol et regarda Magie Juju, des larmes pleins les yeux.  
\- C'est pas possible... Dis moi que c'est un rêve...  
\- Si seulement ! Mais non. Monsieur a du dire que j'étais une sorcière.  
\- Comment ça ce n'est pas un rêve ?!  
\- Ben non voyons... Si nous étions dans un rêve je pourrais couler des jours heureux dans un bon spa...  
-... Lili.. Tu m'abandonnerais ?  
\- Mais non voyons...  
Le jeune homme était monté sur son ballet, l'enfourchant comme si sa vie en dépendait et il s'envola en criant de peur, comme une filette.  
Une fois de retour au sol -merci Lili- il recommença à toucher tous les boutons de sa console magique et fit, cette fois, sortir une étrange baguette dans un éclat de lumière.  
\- Ta formule magique est Calilorie  
\- CALILORIE... Euh.. C'est tout ?  
\- LAISSE MOI TERMINER MA PHRASE ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !  
\- Calilorie, calorie, café ! Je voudrais un euh... JE VOUDRAIS ETRE INVISIBLE !  
Un grand "Pouf" s'entendit et Mathieu avait disparu... Enfin.. Ses vêtements étaient devenus invisible... Le reste... Pas vraiment...  
Fort heureusement pour lui, étant un débutant, la magie n'opèra pas longtemps... Ses vêtements redevinrent opaques, cachant ainsi son corps de la vue des deux jeunes femmes, pas si jeunes, qui s'étaient retournées pour que ce pauvre jeune homme n'ait pas de spectatrice devant ce spectacle pitoyable.  
\- C'est bon...  
\- Ça t'apprendra a ne pas nous écouter jusqu'au bout.  
\- Allons Magie Juju... C'est normal qu'il veuille essayer ses pouvoirs...  
\- Mouais...  
Mathieu ne les écoutait plus, plongé dans ses pensées. Il pourrait tellement faire chier ses amis avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs... Ils en prendraient plein la gueule. Et Mathieu trouva judicieux de commencer cela dès maintenant...  
\- Calilorie, calorie.. Café ! Qu'Antoine et Alex viennent me rejoindre et tout de suite !  
\- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!  
Magie Juju commençait à peine à crier que déjà, sa voix se retrouvait couverte par les hurlements pas tout à fait inconnu au nouvel apprenti.  
\- ON EST OÙ ?! J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LA VAISSELLE !  
\- ET MOI DE... De.. De... De rien en fait...  
\- LES MECS ! JE SUIS EN BAS BOUGER VOT' CUL ~  
Ils descendirent donc tous deux, et trouvèrent un Mathieu assez mal en point, se faisant battre par une grenouille verte.  
\- M.. Mathieu ?  
\- Boui ?  
\- Pourquoi t'as une robe ?  
\- Parce que je t'emmerde.  
Quelques explications s'imposaient et Mathieu n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de dire d'une traite :  
\- Ben en fait la grenouille c'était une sorcière mais comme j'ai dit que c'était une sorcière elle s'est transformé en grenouille et je dois devenir une sorcière pour lui redonner sa forme.  
\- Attend... T'es une sorcière mec ?  
\- NON ! JE VAIS ME TRANSFORMER EN GRENOUILLE AUSSI !  
Un long silence pesant s'installa durant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles la non transformation de Mathieu eu lieu.  
Magie Juju fini par lui cracher à la gueule, lui précisant en même temps qu'il n'était pas une sorcière. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa chère Lili et lui demanda d'aller chercher l'armoire à Consoles.  
\- Azi la... Je pensais être unique et tout... Au pire bas les couilles. I'm the first.  
\- Seriously ?  
\- Yep.  
\- ... Bon... Prenez une console vous deux.  
\- Pour avoir une robe ? Non merci.  
Aussi tôt dit, Antoine partit en mode WOPOPOPO, bientôt rattrapé par un Mathieu sur son magnifique ballet.  
\- Azi poto... Rejoins nous...  
\- Tu voles ?!  
\- Ben sorcière... Ballet... Ballet, sorcière...  
\- O.o moi aussi je veux pouvoir voler !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'arriverai plus jamais en retard B)  
L'apprenti sorcière retourna à l'arrière boutique et y trouva un Alex vêtu de la même tenue que lui, mais en bleu très très clair, à la limite du blanc.  
Mais ce n'est pas sa tenue dont la couleur lui allait à ravir qui empêcha Mathieu de se foutre royalement de sa gueule. Au contraire...  
Puis ce fut au tour d'Antoine de prendre une console. Il regarda attentivement l'armoire avant de clamer, haut et fort :  
\- OHHH MON TOI ... C'EST DE LA TECHNOLOGIE GALIFREINNIENNE !  
Un grand silence s'installa, personne d'autre que lui ne connaissant l'univers de Doctor Who.  
Il se saisit donc de la console restante et comme ses deux amis, il appuya au centre...  
La même robe que les deux autres apparu, mais cette fois elle fut de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il l'enfila rapidement et fini avec un "Pirouli, piroula... Et voilà !"  
\- Euh.. 'Toine ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- T'as une couille qui dépasse.  
Un rougissement et un remetage de robe comme il faut plus tard, notre Daniel national fut présentable.  
Ce dernier commença à jouer avec la console magique, comme l'avait fait son collègue à la robe blanche tirant sur le violet, mais en produisant des mélodies bien plus harmonieuses.  
Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, un couillordeon en sorti. Alex essaya de l'imiter et Antoine, fier de lui, lui lança :  
\- Do Mi Sol Ré.  
\- Merci poto.  
Après avoir effectué cet enchaînement de note, sa baguette sortie également.  
\- Pourquoi la mienne elle ressemble à un poisson ?  
\- Parce que c'est un Toncordeon...  
\- Te plains pas... Le mien c'est un Piracordeon...  
\- Ça représente quoi ?  
Dans un mouvement rectiligne et uniforme, tous levèrent leurs épaules. Personne n'avait la réponse à sa question. Pas même Magie Juju.  
\- Bon... C'est pas que mais on a autre chose à foutre. Le grand !  
Ce fut donc naturellement Antoine qui répondit un magnifique "oui"  
\- Pas toi. L'autre.  
\- Moi ?  
\- ... À part si Mathieu peut être considéré comme grand... C'est bien de toi que je parle idiot ! Hmm... Ta formule magique est "Chocoli Chocalou Chocolatine Chocolato"  
\- Et la mienne ?  
\- DEUX MINUTES COUILLON.  
\- Bien madame...  
Quand Magie Juju élevait la voix, il fallait mieux lui obéir et fermer sa gueule en espérant qu'elle ne vous assassinera pas...  
\- Donc... T'as formule a toi balais a chiotte, c'est "Théière téton thé theratalou"  
Ce fut d'ailleurs Antoine qui commença à utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs.  
\- THÉIÈRE TÉTON THÉ THERATALOU ! Je voudrais une délicieuse tasse de thé !  
Poooof ! Une tasse de thé apparut et tandis que l'heureux apprenti sorcier en savourait l'odeur, la tasse disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.  
\- C'est injuste !  
\- CHOCOLI CHOCOLOU CHOCOLATINE CHOCOLATO ! Je voudrais que la personne la plus petite que je connaisse apparaisse !  
Un nouveau "Poooooof" retentit, mais rien apparut.  
-Ça n'a pas marché ?  
-BRAVO ! ENFIN UN QUI Y ARRIVE !  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu connais quelqu'un de plus petit que Mathieu ?  
-Euh.. Non.  
Un court silence s'installa de nouveau, silence qui fut briser par un cri. De Magie Juju...  
\- VOUS AVEZ GASPILLÉ TOUTES LES BOULES MAGIQUES ! VOUS VIENDREZ TRAVAILLER DÈS DEMAIN !  
\- Mais euh...  
\- PAS DE MAIS. LILI APPEL DELIA.  
\- Bien !  
\- C'est qui cette Delia ?  
\- Une sorcière grossiste u.u on va lui acheter de l'argile magique.  
Un pot se mit soudainement à trembler... Et une voix retentie, chantant :  
\- Bonjour bonjour c'est moi Alnia, l'apprentie de Délia, je la remplace quand elle n'est pas la  
\- Délia a une apprentie ?  
\- Oui ^^  
Puis la nouvelle arrivante se tourna vers les trois amis et se tordi de rire.  
\- Alors c'est vrai ! Des garçons apprenti x'D omg... Bon.. Je suis pressée... 25kg d'argiles magiques... C'est bon ?  
\- Oui !  
La nouvelle arrivante commença à taper sur une drôle de calculatrice et la brandit ensuite devant la grenouille magicienne.  
\- QUOIIII ?! C'EST SI CHER ?!  
\- Oh ! Attend tu as bien besoin de boules magiques ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Alors... Ça fera ça !  
\- ;-; on paye a la fin du mois ?  
\- Oui ^^  
\- Stop.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est beaucoup trop cher. On va commander ailleurs.  
\- Hein, quoi... Attendez... Oh ! Mais je me suis trompée avec une virgule... Ça fera ça ! C'est bon ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Et bien à bientôt !  
Et la jeune Alnia disparu.  
\- M.. Merci Alex !  
\- Pas de quoi...  
\- Bon... Maintenant filez ! À demain pour bosser.. Et soyez pas en retard !  
\- Oui...  
Et nos trois amis rentrèrent tous trois chez eux ...  
Cela promettait d'être une grands aventure...


End file.
